Venus
Venus is a Defense hero who uses the plants to heal allies and harm enemies. Appearance Venus wears an unbuttoned dark green plain shirt above a plain, midriff brown t-shirt. She wears green gardening cargo trousers with black boots. Venus has a light brown pixie cut hairsyle and has green eyes. She wears a brown belt with several containers around her waist, on her left arm she has a tattoo sleeve of flowery vines. The vines have blue, red and white flowers on them. She has a slender buld with several moles on her body. Venus also wears brown fingerless gloves that allow her to manipulate plant life. Personality Venus has a strong love for plants and has a deep hatred towards those who damage or kill them. She has a grude against Mei due to her accidently freezing her plants which ended up killing them. Venus displays a strong sense of willpower, loyalty and determination. Venus' garden is one of her strongest passions and takes pride in its beauty, Venus also displays resourcefulness and altruism. Venus deeply misses her father and hates anyone who is a part of Talon. Backstory After the Omnic crisis, Italy struggled with rebuilding their country, a young Bambi Coraline was the daughter of the famous scientist Lee Coraline who dedicated his research to rebuilding the enviroment. Bambi was his apprentice and with her help they were able to repair the damaged enviroment in Italy. However their achievements weren't unnoticed and they recieved attention from the millitary who wanted to weaponise Lee's research but Lee strongly refused despite the offered profits. Inspired by her fathers benevolence, Bambi dedicated her research into making a garden known as "Eden" that was able to supply fresh fruit and vegetables to consumers. One night though while she and her father were tending to Eden, Talon soldiers broke into Eden in order to steal her research for their plan. What they didn't know was that Eden had a level of sentience and was able to defeat the soldiers. However Lee was killed when he saved Bambi from one of the soldiers (the soldier was promptly eaten by a large venus flytrap). After mourning the death of her father, Bambi decided to find Overwatch in order to avenge her father's death and stop Talon from using her and Lee's research. Abilities *'Green Finger: '''Venus will create an apple that is able to restore 150 points of health to allies or herself. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. *'Roots: '''Venus will deploy vines that are able to trap and damage enemies. This does 75 points of damage and holds them for 4 seconds. This takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Eden's Trap Venus will throw a device into the ground, a giant venus flytrap will spawn and flail its tentacles around. This does 150 points of damage per swing and has a 10 meter range. This lasts for 6 seconds. Trivia *Venus' name comes from the Venus Flytrap *Venus' design is based on gym leader Flannery from Pokemon *Her ultimate was inspired by th Venus Human Trap from the video game Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. *Venus was originally designed to be a support hero but this was changed to defense due to having more offensive capabilities. *When using green finger, she'll say "An apple a day". This a reference to the phrase "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". *Venus' voice line "My powers combined" is a reference to Captain Planet. *Eden is an obvious reference to the Garden of Eden from the bible. *According to an interaction between Lucio and Venus. Lucio once volunteered to help manage Venus' garden. *Venus' personality was based on Ellen Ripley from the Alien franchise. *One of Venus' alternate skins is a reference to Poison Ivy from Batman. *When Eden is planted into the ground, it first appears as a small yellow plant before gaining size. This is a reference to Jeff from Men in Black 2 who first appeared as a flower before being revealed as a large alien worm. *Her voice line "Here come the drums" is a lyric from the song Voodoo Child by Rogue Traders. Category:Candidates for deletion